


A break does good here and there.

by Blueeyedlistener



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: This isn't even that good but I tried but kinda lost it halfway. Kayden loses it, Alec gets hurt emotionally for a while. oops.





	

"I'm tired of you treating me as if I'm a small child! I'm so  _sick_ of it!" Watching the other with surprised eyes, Alec questioned what exactly set Kayden off that morning. All he had done so far was made sure that Kayden ate some kind of breakfast and that he had everything he needed for school; He knew he didn't have to, but it had just become natural habit through all of the years previous when Alec would have to remind Kayden of these things.   
  
As the door slammed, Alec couldn't deny that he felt hurt. Had he known that what was a habit to him had annoyed Kayden so much, he would've tried to stop doing it. Going through as the hours passed, Alec did what was natural; Made sure the house was clean, the dishes were done, and that everything was as neat as he could make it at the time. If he chose to go to the bakery, he'd do the same there if he wasn't open that day and he'd make sure he was off in time to meet everyone home and to start cooking dinner for them.   
  
There were no words shared from Kayden to Alec; Just a "cold shoulder". Kayden refused to look at Alec with anything other than anger, and Alec couldn't understand how his habit had seemed to upset Kayden so much. Dinner came around, and except for the occasional questions or topics was silent. Alec tried to stop by Kayden's room to talk to him, but only got a door slammed in his face. Holding his face in his hands, Kayden questioned why he had felt so angry.   
  
He knew that Alec hadn't meant anything by asking those questions; It was just what he did. He always had done that.  _I should apologize.. but.. I just can't._ Night came around, and Kayden laid in bed as he contemplated walking over to Alec's room but never did. The next morning, Alec found himself asking the same questions but caught himself in enough time to stop. Looking for anything to say, just anything, Alec couldn't find words to fill the void between the two. 

That night was when everything fell apart; Or so it seemed to Alec. Kayden had come home late from hanging out with some friends and Alec had already made a plate for him which was habitual. He wasn't sure why, but something in Kayden snapped and he yelled at Alec again. "I wish you weren't like this! You used to be so different, and I want the old Alec back! I'm not that same little kid anymore that you had to protect! All you know how to do is do things for others and you never stop to think about yourself and I hate it! I hate that you can't say 'no'' or that you can't get angry or that you never yell back! What happened to the old Alec that wouldn't take crap from anyone?! What happened to my brother?!"   
  
 _Slam._ Stepping right back out of the door, Kayden let it slam behind him. His words replayed in Alec's mind as he tried to process all of it.  _"What happened to my brother?!"_ Alec had to admit, that stung quite a lot.  _How long has he felt that?.. I thought.. I don't know what I thought.. and I don't know what to think anymore.._ Tears stung at Alec's eyes, but he fought them back; He wouldn't allow himself to cry, not now at least. Maybe the next time he was alone in the bakery while it was closed or something. Hours passed and Kayden still hadn't returned home; He didn't know how long he needed but he knew he needed some time away from his brother- one of them at least. Alec, on the other hand, began to panick internally. It wasn't like Kayden to be gone this long after a "fit" but then again, he hadn't had a "fit" like this before. He tried to assure himself everything was fine, but he couldn't believe his own lies; He never was a good liar.   
  
  



End file.
